Cerita Gaje Dari Akatsuki
by HikariYaKurai
Summary: Inilah cerita gaje dari Akatsuki, apakah yang akan dilakukan para Akatsuki?  Dan apakah yang dilakukan oleh Edward Elric?  Ingin tahu ?  Silahkan baca !


**Disclaimer :**

Masashi kishimoto

*Tapi ceritanya saya yang buat lohh...*

**Chara : **

Baru Kisame, Tobi, dan Zetsu (dari anime Naruto, tapi Tobi dan Zetsu cuman numpang lewat doang) dan Edward Elric (dari anime Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)

**Warning :**

Garing, mungkin typo, aneh, gaje,dan sebagainya.. serta Fic ini sangat pendek, jadi bagi yang gak suka baca fic yang panjang – panjang, boleh kok baca fic ini .Oh ya ceritanya juga Edward Elric (tokoh anime dari Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) itu lagi nginep dirumah Akatsuki,, jadi kalau gak suka, gak usah ngeFLAME ya!

Ok kita mulai..

Dipagi yang cerah nan berawan -?- Edward Elric sedang jalan – jalan di markas Akatsuki; markas yang paling bobrok sedunia *Author dikeroyok Akatsuki*. Lalu Edward melihat Kisame dan menghampirinya *weis baku juga ni kalimat*.

" lagi ngapain lu Kisame?" tanya Edward.

"lagi mandiin ikan Ed, mang napa?" tanya Kisame balik.

"..."Edward sweatdrop.

"enggak apa – apa.. oh iya ngapain lu mandiin ikan Kis? Kan ikan dah mandi, bahkan setiap hari." Kata Edward.

"ya enggak apa - apa dong Edward ! Ikan – ikan gue ini bukan punya elo !" Kisame sewot.

"weits slow dong Kis ! Sorry gue kan Cuma nanya. Oh ya mana Itachi?" tanya Edward.

"lagi didalem tuh.. " jawab Kisame ngambek.

"jangan ngambek dong Kis, tadi kan Cuma bercanda.!" Kata Edward.

"iya.. iya.. eh Ed katanya elu jualan makanan ikan super besar kan?" tanya Kisame.

"iya memangnya kenapa Kis?" jawab Edward.

"bagus gak produknya? Gue pengen beli dong !" pinta Kisame.

"oh boleh produk ikan ini namanya 'Raseb Repus Naki cap kaki 1000' dan dijamin halal karena mengandung anti UV, Vitamin A, B, C, D, E, F, G, K, sampe Z dan sangat baik bagi ikannya agar cepet besar dan malah dijamin langsung besar dalam jangka waktu 30 detik ! *buset dah 30 detik?* dan ikan itu bakal kuat serta tidak gampang mati ! nah gimana nih Kis,? Mau beli gak?" promosi Edward hanya sekali napas dan panjang lebar sampai pohon semua layu gara – gara ngedenger si Edward ngomong segitu panjang lebarnya, bahkan Zetsu pun tergeletak tak berdaya bagai pohon yang tumbang, untung gak mati.. ckckck..

"..." Kisame sweatdrop.

Akhirnya setelah 5 menit Kisame sweatdrop dan akhirnya Zetsu digendong (baca : diseret) sama Tobi dengan nistanya dibawa ke kamar mayat –eh ralat- kamar kesehatan alias UKS dengan ranjang yang sangat empuk (baca : berduri) dan ruangan yang sangat harum (baca : bau busuk). Kenapa Akatsuki punya UKS? Karena UKS itu diusulin oleh Itachi untuk membantu anggota Akatsuki yang sakit atau kecelakaan, tapi karena si Lintah Darat nan bau busuk itu*Author di gampar uang segepok* jadi sengaja didirikan UKS nista yang ciri – cirinya seperti diatas. *nista banget kau akatsuki, ckckck...*

Ok back to Kisame...

"okeh deh Ed, berpa harganya?" tanya Kisame.

"cukup 50.000 ryo / kapsul kok." Jawab Edward dengan wajah inocent.

Lalu..

5 detik kemudian..

24 detik kemudian..

56 detik kemudin..

129 detik kemudian..

567 detik kemudian..

"AAAAAPPPUUUUUAAAAHH ! MAHAAAAAL BAAAANGGEEEUUUTTT SIIEEEH EEEDDWWAAAARRRDDDD !" teriak Kisame dengan nista bin Alay bin gajenya menggunakan toa tepat di telinga si Edward.

"ELO MAU BELI KAGAK HIU JADI-JADIAAAAN!" tanya Edward lebih tepatnya teriak pake toa.

"oke deh, terpaksa tau gak gue belinya" jawab Kisame.

"peduli, nih obatnya."jawab Edward dengan tidak relanya.

Setelah 30 detik..

"EEEEDDDWAAAAAAAAAAAARRDDDDD ELOOO APAIIIN IKAAAN GUEE HAAAAAAAH ! KENAPA PARADA GEDE SEMUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LAMA – LAMA GUUEEEE BISA MATI DITELEN IKAAN GUEEEEE!" teriak Kisame sampai radius 10 Kilo meter.

Edward mana? Jangan tanya, dia lagi mempromosikan produk-produknya sama anggota akatsuki yang laen di Paris *ceritanya akatsuki lagi liburan di Paris*.

Ckckck... poor you Kisame.

END?

"Terimah kasih ya bagi reders yang sudah baca !" teriak Author.

"heh Author mana si Edward $%#_)*(! itu? Gue pengen buat perhitungan ama dia!" tanya Kisame.

"dia lagi di Paris tuh, ke Paris gih, !" usir Author.

Ok bagi readers yang baaca, terima kasih banyak ya ! jangan lupa review ya ! dan kemungkinan fic ini akan dilanjutkan tapi di judul yang berbeda dan tentunya fic yang berbeda, jadi mohon maaf dan terima kasih ya readers !

Sekali lagi, JANGAN LUPA REVIEW NYA YAAA!


End file.
